


A soft moment

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Aaron and Seb time, Family Fluff, M/M, this is the softest shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 17:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: Robert is away on a business trip, and Seb is left with Aaron. This is how they're spending their day.





	1. Chapter 1

“I really hate leaving you two, but this week is a fucking nightmare.” - sighed Robert as he got his jacket on. - “Alright, I hope I have everything.” - he said as he looked over his luggage.

 

“It's only a day Robert, you'll be back tomorrow morning. Don't make a big deal out of it.” - said Aaron rolling his eyes, with Seb in his arms. - “Your daddy is a nervous wreck.” - he whispered to the little boy.

 

“Oi, I am not.” - he said laughing. - “Come here.” - he smiled as he pulled Aaron closer, kissing him. - “Be good.” - he added.

 

“Don't worry, I'll make sure of that.”

 

“Oh I wasn't talking to Seb.” - he said with a grin.

 

“I see.” - smirked Aaron – “Just wait until you get back.”

 

“You already have something in mind?”

 

“Maybe, but I won't tell you. Come on you need to get going.”

 

“Are you kicking me out?” - asked Robert trying to sound offended.

 

“Yes. I wanna have some alone time with my favorite little man, so you need to leave.” - he smiled looking at Seb. The boy kept on looking at Aaron with a goofy smile, while he tried to get his hands in Aaron's hair. 

 

“Fine, have fun.” - said Robert before he ruffled up Seb's hair and gave a quick kiss to Aaron. Once he was out the door Aaron's only focus was on Seb.

 

“Okay, so what do we do today Sebby? Do you fancy building a fort? Well, at least something like that.” - he said smiling. He decided that as long as the boy was smiling at him it must mean yes, so he gathered up a few pillows, arranged them with one hand, while he held Seb in the other, and once he was somewhat satisfied with the result, he placed the boy in the middle. He sat there like a proper little king. But he didn't stay there for long. He saw his teddy on the sofa and started to crawl in that direction. Aaron immediately saw it, and lifted the toy to place it closer to Seb. - “Did ya want teddy?” - he asked. Seb made grabby hands at it, and Aaron was tempted to play a little with him, but he knew how much he loved that toy. He wouldn't have stayed quiet for long without it. And he needed to clean the kitchen, so he gave it to Seb, then he tried to get some work done, but he already knew that it would be impossible. 

 

Seb was too cute to be left alone. So after 10 minutes he found himself on the floor, next to him. At first he read a story from Seb's favorite book, then they played a little with all the soft toys he could find in the living room. Seb seemed to be happy that all of Aaron's attention was on him. He got him wrapped around his little finger, and they both knew that.

 

“You're exactly like your daddy.” - said Aaron laughing as he kept looking at the boy. - “Irresistible, and impossible not to love.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Proper family time. This is what their evenings look like.

Seb spent the whole day on the floor surrounded by all the pillows Aaron could find in the Mill. He knew he needed to get him to bed, but every time he tried to lift him up, he started crying. Then as soon as he was back in his kingdom, he settled down. Basically he was giving him grief.

 

"You're doing this on purpose right?" - asked Aaron with a soft smile. Seb gave him a goofy grin, then he nodded.  - "Are you joking?" -he asked laughing. He knew Seb didn't understand him that much, but it was a weird coincidence. Then Seb looked at him like he was plotting. His little face was exactly like he was thinking about a million things at once. He often saw this expression on Robert's face. Father and son were so much alike it was hilarious.  - "Come on kiddo, you need to have a bath." - said Aaron trying to shift the boy once more. Seb was having none of it.  - "Ohh come on mate, you love water." - tried Aaron as he picked him up and started walking to the bathroom. - "Remember the last time we went to the swimming pool?" - he asked trying to distract Seb, but it was a hard job. The little boy was at the verge of crying, and Aaron didn't know what to do. 

 

"Think of something you idiot." - he told himself as they reached the bathroom. He was talking to Seb telling him all sorts, but he was still upset.  - "Shall I talk about daddy?" - he asked. Seb must have recognized the name coz he stopped for a minute. Aaron took this as a small victory and soon he was telling Seb about how his dad basically built them this house, or how much he loved them. He had no idea why it seemed to work, but Seb was quiet finally, and he could put him into the water.

 

* * *

 

 

"And then he said his car broke down, but guess what?" - he asked looking at Seb. He listened with wide eyes and Aaron started whispering - "He was actually lying. See, your daddy only got me there to do something he wanted to do a long time ago. At least that's what he told me later. Anyway, we were there, at a random layby, and did he do it? Nah, he bottled it, the fool. Daddy was a silly man, sometimes still is."

 

"Oi!" - he heard a voice behind him. - "Isn't he too young for this story?" - asked Robert as he stepped into the bathroom. Seb started splashing around, getting Aaron wet. 

 

"Thanks Robert, now look what you've done." - he said annoyed as he dried his face.

 

"Oh yeah nice to see you too." - he laughed as he leaned in for a kiss. Aaron gave into him. He always did.

 

"Your son is a proper little nightmare. He was fussy all day, then Lachlan was here."

 

"Lachlan?"

 

"Yeah he stopped by with Belle. Apparently they were clearing out Rebecca's room and they found a locket. He wanted Seb to have it."

 

"That's nice."

 

"Yeah, anyway as I said your son is a nightmare." - he repeated laughing.

 

"Why's that? And what is that mess in the living room?"

 

"I'll have you know that's our pillow fort." - answered Aaron with his head held high.

 

"Oh I see." - chuckled Robert. - "Shall I bow to my king?" - he asked with a big smile.

 

"Yeah he would love that. Right Sebby?"

 

"So why is he a nightmare exactly? He looks pretty calm to me."

 

"Erm yeah... right now, but he didn't wanna move all day. I couldn't get him out of those pillows, but he needed to have his bath so...."

 

"Ahh yes, crying?"

 

"Like you wouldn't believe."

 

"So how did he settle down then?" - asked Robert curiously.

 

"Believe it or not I started talking about you, and that was the key."

 

"Me?"

 

"Yes although I used the word 'daddy' a lot so maybe that was it, I don't know." - he shrugged. - "Alright, I think you're clean enough mister." - he said to the little boy. - "And now that daddy's here, he can deal with you, while I'm gonna have a beer." - he smirked.

 

"Are you serious? I just got home. I'm tired."

 

"Yeah and he" - he started pointing at Seb -"tired me out all day. I deserve a beer. Come on, just dress him up and I'll bring one for ya as well." - he winked. 

 

"So kind of you." - scoffed Robert, but he was happy really. He missed Seb, and being at boring conferences all day made him appreciate his time with his family even more.  - "Now, what shall we wear for bed?" - he asked his son. Seb tilted his head just like Robert used to whenever he was deep in thoughts and that put a smile on Robert's face. 

 

Five minutes later Aaron was back in Seb's room with 2 ice cold beers in hand, and he watched as Robert dressed up Seb in his favorite onesie with little lambs on it. Then he picked him up and sat with him in the armchair. They often sat there  whenever he had a sleepless night. And it was a rocking chair, which meant it put him to sleep in less than five minutes. Worked every time. Every single time. 

 

"Had a busy day?" - whispered Aaron as he got closer handing Robert his beer.

 

"Yeah, you know, the day from hell." - he smiled before he took a sip - "But you know all of that crap don't matter when I come home to this." - he said looking at Seb who was almost asleep. His tiny hand held Robert's finger, it was _their thing_. It calmed them down. Both of them. Aaron just smiled, he loved evenings like this, when they were together, putting Seb to bed, than have a quiet night to themselves. 

 

"I think he's good now." - said Aaron as he looked at Seb. He was asleep already but Robert didn't seem like someone who wants to stand up any time soon. 

 

"I know. I just wanna hold him a bit longer." - he whispered. - "You can go back if you want, I'm not keeping you here, you said you were tired."

 

"Nah, you're alright. I like the view." 

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on tumblr @susieskinner93


End file.
